A Dream of Never
by Dancer of Dreams
Summary: After everything is over, what does Dr. Tommy Oliver dream of? (After season finale)


A Dream Of Never 

Summary: After everything is over, what does Dr. Tommy Oliver dream of?

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: This is set after the series finale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: This is a one-shot. I have no idea where this came from. One could wonder... It may seem sort of strange, but so are some dreams. Oh, and to all those who wanted a sequel to the first chapter of my story, Reason's Behind It All. I have an idea about it. It will be set about five years into the future. You get to see how they got there by the this amazing thing we call flashbacks. Not sure when it will be put dated though, sorry. Oh, I you are confused about what I am talking about, go read my stories. (Shameless Plug) Most of them are Tommy/Kimberly (T/K). Give me Feedback on this story and.

Advice to live by: Wisdom comes with age. Death comes with age. Therefore, wisdom is dangerous.

-

"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.

"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat; "we're all made here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.

"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."

Alice in Wonderland – Lewis Carroll

(Thanks to those who pointed it our to me!)

-

It was a beautiful view. The park was covered in snow, some still clinging to the pine trees. The pond was covered in ice and in someplace's snow. There were ice skaters of many ages skating around the completely frozen areas.

Tommy shook the snow that had accumulated on his black coat. He was wearing a pair of blank pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a red star in the middle and a green toboggan. Something about the colors tugged at him, he waved it off.

"Hey Handsome." A female slid into the seat beside him.

He slid an arm around her waist and whispered. "Hey Beautiful."

Kim suddenly looked up, startled by something. A wry grin appeared on her features and her eyes glittered with excitement. "It's snowing." She breathed, obviously enthralled as a drifting crystal flake landed on the tip of her nose. Her nose wrinkled in response. She promptly detached herself from Tommy and twirled about. More snowflakes accumulated on the already snowy ground. "Can I ask you something Tommy?" Kim stopped twirling around to look at him with curiosity.

Tommy nodded, his hands hidden in his pockets, his shoulders eased in relaxation.

"Who were you waiting for?"

Seemingly, his sensations had strangely tumbled, getting caught off balance as he never expected this question to come out of her pretty mouth.

"You know what?" She questioned softly, staring at him oddly. "This is my favorite spot out of all of Reefside. I love coming here to think and it makes me feel at peace. I saw you sitting here and, well... You looked like you were waiting for someone... Who?"

Tommy Oliver shook his head. "No one. I'm waiting for no one." He took her hand.

-

She walked next to him, saying nothing. Her small hand was tucked neatly into his much larger one, and he could feel its warmth pulsing against his palm. In fact, he could feel more than that– he could feel her love. It radiated all around her like a sort of psychic aura. And around them was that absolutely incredible snowfall, the one neither of them had expected. It was filled the air a white, crystalline beauty, softening the edges of the town.

"The turkey will be done by the time we get home." Kim told him, smiling brilliantly. "Jason and Trini are taking care of the salad and the vegetables. Aisha and Rocky are bringing dessert, and Zach say's Angela's big into appetizers this week– she found some recipe for shrimp-cheese puffs that she's dying for everyone to try." She looked at his reaction. "Yeah. I know it sounds awful, but she says it'll be good. Billy and Hayley are bringing raisin-fruit bread from the Scandinavian bakery they found outside of town. Adam's bringing punch and Kira told so that every dinner table needs flowers, so she's bringing three dozen red roses. She's even making Conner, Ethan, and Trent cook something." She giggled at the thought of the three males being forced to cook by Kira. "Rita doesn't cook, of course, but she said that she and Zedd could handle picking up two containers of potato salad and some Christmas candy. And Kat is going to bring a casserole. I don't know what kind, though. Everything is coming together perfectly." Kim bounced on her heels and skipped ahead of him. She turned around to face him. "It's going to be great, Tommy." She smiled at him.

He kept walking, feeling peaceful and self-assured, shrouded in the feeling of being wanted and loved by this woman. There was a tiny place in his mind, like a mental splinter, that told him the things that Kim had said didn't make sense; he ignored it because he wanted them to be so, wanted to walk into the house and see the deceased Trini choreographing a Christmas dinner extravaganza for people, and creatures, who in any other reality were mortal enemies. Because he felt at peace.

Kim closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath as he rubbed her back. Since she had known him, Kim had always though of his movements as being akin to a panther's, confident, and not a bit cautious. The way Tommy was studying her now with a look of complete adoration on his face, the sensuality just oozed from him. Still a simple look from him took her breath away and had her stomach participating in a series of gymnastic sized leaps.

He brushed his lips over her closed eyelids, finding it hard to believe that this precious creature in front of him was truly his. As Kim's eyes fluttered open, he kissed her nose playfully. "Being this close to you drives me crazy, you know that?" Tommy said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Then maybe we both need to be locked up." Kim replied with mock seriousness.

The right corner of his mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. "You and me locked in a room together? Oh, the possibilities." He ran his hand through her smoother than silk hair, letting a strand curl around one of his fingers.

Kim blushed, then quickly looked down at her feet. "Mr. Oliver, are you trying to corrupt me?"

"Yes," Tommy whispered huskily, cupping her delicate face in his hands.

After another mind numbing kiss, Kim stepped back reluctantly, finally remembering what she was supposed to be doing. "As much as I love this, we need to go or we're going to be late."

-

The kitchen was particularly festive in this house. 'Deck the Halls' was playing on the radio. Trini, Kat, Aisha (who was wearing a santa hat), and Kira were making festive treats and Rita, Angela, and Hayley were setting the kitchen table. All the males had been kicked out when they had tried to get at the food early. It was actually quite funny.

Kat smiled and began to lift the cookies off the baking sheet, humming to the music. "Ah, this beautiful carol takes me back. Mom would hum it while she baked gingerbread until she realized that the oven was set to high and then the screaming and the fire detectors would start."

"Was everything okay?" Kira asked the woman.

"Yeah. Lucky, we kept the fire extinguisher handy." She grinned as Kim and Tommy entered the back door. "Hey your two. Welcome back."

"I had to hunt Tommy down." Kim informed her. "Again."

"Really?" Hayley questioned. "Nice... Well, while you were gone, a new rule was instated in the kitchen. No Males Allowed."

Tommy just blinked. He was not going to be thrown out of his own kitchen.

"Kim?" Hayley asked her friend.

"It is a rule, Tommy." Kim informed her boyfriend. He didn't budge, just gave her a amused look. "Please..." She gave him an innocent, pouty look.

See Tommy.

See Tommy cave.

See Tommy cave like a shaky house of cards.

See Tommy get manipulated into being thrown out of his own kitchen by someone three-fourths his size.

Angela grinned at the petite woman. "You know you have him wrapped around your finger."

Kim gave her an innocent look. The same one she had given her boyfriend. Minus the poutiness. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Hadn't noticed my behind." Rita snorted "You're lucky. When I eventually met Mr. Right, I had no idea that his first name was Always."

-

They group was gather around the table. Ready to dig in.

It was Rocky who stood up. He held up his glass, gathering the attention of the group around him. "I'd like to propose a toast. Because, the point of Christmas isn't to have everything perfect, it's to spend time with your friends."

Conner spoke up. "And frustration and cursing are just part of the joy."

Everyone else just giggle and laughed, muttering in agreement.

"You know what?" Zach asked everyone at the table. "There are worse places to be during the holidays than with your family and friends."

"Hear, hear!" A few of the people at the table, predominantly Billy and Zedd, replied.

Rocky rolled his eyes. Obviously some of the people at the table had a little to much 'Christmas cheer' to drink. "So, to friends and family!"

"To friends and family!"

-

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crows chanted.

Kim narrowed her eyes at her friends. "Drunk. Of course."

"I wonder who spiked the punch?" Tommy asked her.

"Good thing I only had one glass." She replied.

The crowd roared in disappointment as Kim gave him a peck on the cheek, the mistletoe still dangling above them.

"Oh come on guys, be a sport and you know. Kiss on the lips." Jason prompted them, his eyes twinkling.

"Humph. Fine." Kim turned to Tommy and grinned.

"Kim, you are such a grouch," Aisha commented, but there was a pleased smile on her face.

Kim just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tommy leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Kim responded, joining him in a world that was all their own. As his mouth coaxed and caressed hers, she fisted her hands in the soft material of his shirt as if holding on for dear life. In a way she was, for each time she was with him, she fell faster and harder than the first time. After a few moments, Tommy pulled away, his breath coming in short gasps as he fought to gain control.

The were a catcalls from the crowd.

"Alright, you two. Stop pawing each other." Adam yelled out from his place on the couch.

The group laughed.

-

"Oh, come on Kira." Trent pleaded.

"No!" Kira replied, wondering if he, Conner, and Ethan had gotten into the punch when no one was looking. The teens were a few of the only ones still sober, the other being Tommy and Kimberly.

"Why not?" Ethan asked her, curious.

"Well, for one, I don't have my guitar." She explained.

Conner grinned smugly at the girl. "Yes, you do." He pulled it from beside a recliner.

"Well, for another thing..." She trailed off, nothing else coming to mind.

"Please, Kira." It was both Trini and Kim begging her now.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Fine." She took the guitar from her friend.

"Come on, Tommy, let's dance." Kim pulled him into the middle of the floor. They were soon followed by a few more of the couples.

Kira smiled and began to sing:

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Livin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
Time is a wheel is constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone..._

Kira's voice drifted away.

Tommy opened his eyes and watched Kimberly raise her head from his shoulder. "It's over." He glanced around the room, not really that surprised to find the room that was once full of smiling, laughing individuals, completely empty. All the surfaces had been cleared as though there had been no there at all. "Is this the end?" He asked the woman in his arms.

Kim smiled at him, brilliantly. "There are no endings. Only see you agains. Didn't you teach me that?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He replied. Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close.

-

The next thing Dr. Tommy Oliver knew, he was laying in his bed, the sheet tangled up. There was a infernal beeping sound coming from beside him. He slammed the his hand down on the clock, turning off the alarm. Quickly glancing at the time, he pulled himself out of the bed and into the shower.

He had a call to make when he got out. A call to someone he had not talked to in a number of years.

The dream of never still linger in his mind.


End file.
